


Agreement

by SacredAndWild



Series: Relationship problems [2]
Category: All New X-Factor, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Claustrophobia, Disease, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Relationship Problems, quickbit
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredAndWild/pseuds/SacredAndWild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Что ты хочешь от меня сейчас?<br/>- Я хочу, чтобы ты ответил мне.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> 20.3.15.

Это была вторая неделя после устранения террористов. 

Пьетро редко покидал свою комнату или проводил своё время вне корпорации. Он все ещё не мог выбросить из головы тот короткий разговор в коридоре. Реми все ещё встречался с женой их босса. Как об этом мистер Сноу не прознал снова? 

В это утро к ним наведалась Ванда, а после десяти она забрала с собой куда-то Лорну и Опасность. Доуг к обеду уехал домой, зачем-то оповестив об это Пьетро. В корпорации оставались лишь Варлок, Реми и сам Пьетро. Но никто даже и не думал выйти из своей комнаты и провести свободное время с пользой, просто пообщаться друг с другом. 

Посидев у себя в комнате, Пьетро таки решил выйти на разведку. В коридоре было тихо, впрочем, как и во всем жилом отсеке. В гостиной тоже никого не было, поэтому Пьетро решил направиться прямиком в комнату Реми. 

Комната оказалась заперта, и спидстер нахмурился. Не один он ведь покидает здание? Так почему бы и Реми этого не сделать. 

Пожав плечами, Пьетро уже было отправился в комнату, как в конце коридора послышались голоса. Они о чем-то громко спорили, но не приближались. 

\- Мистер Сноу уже давно обо всем знает, и мне пришлось не сладко, когда он решил отомстить, - Реми был раздражен. 

\- И ты думаешь, он только на этом основании уволит тебя? - кажется, Анджела совершенно не понимала, что ещё муж может быть настолько серьёзным по отношению к ней...или к ещё любовникам. 

\- Это веская причина, дорогая, - вздохнул Креол. - К тому же, мне моя жизнь все ещё дорога. 

\- В отличие от меня? - мрачно отозвалась женщина.Они молчали, затем Реми произнес: 

\- В отличие от тебя. По крайней мере, у меня появится шанс быть живым гораздо долгое время и... 

\- Ты же понимаешь, что я могу обеспечить твоё увольнение? - казалось, Анджела злилась. И длилась сильно. 

\- Да, поэтому... 

\- Поэтому ты будешь делать так, как я тебе скажу, - заключила она, а затем голоса стихли. 

Пьетро прижался к стене, устало выдыхая и качая головой. Вот оно все как оборачивается. А что, если это длится уже долгое время? Нет, с этим определено нужно что-то делать. Пьетро пресек свои мысли. Разве ЛеБо сам не в состоянии позаботиться о себе? Правильно, нечего ему помогать, к тому же он... 

\- Хэй, привет, - послышалось слева от него, и Пьетро вздрогнул, прогоняя остатки мыслей. 

\- Д-да, тебе того же. Как дела? - немного нервно отозвался спидстер, силясь хотя бы едва улыбнуться. Выходили, честно говоря, ужасно и провально. 

\- Все просто отлично, - улыбнулся Реми. - Ты у моей комнаты. Что-то хотел? - странно, но Креол выглядел отнюдь не подавленным или задумчивым, словно этого разговора с Анджелой несколько секунд назад и не было. Словно эти две недели молчания не было. Он и Пьетро не говорили уже две недели. 

\- Нет, просто прогуливался, - только покачал головой спидстер, в то время как ему хотелось расспросить Реми обо всем, что связывало его и жену их босса. Но он только сказал: 

\- Мне пора идти, - и исчез. 

Реми недоуменно глядел ему вслед. 

На следующее утро за завтраком Пьетро, отложив газету в сторону, спросил: 

\- Все ещё спишь с ней? 

Лорна обернулась к ним, отвлекаясь от мытья посуды. Ещё это тоже заинтересовало. 

\- Принципиально начинать этот разговор сейчас? - устало вздохнуд Реми, прикрывая глаза. Он явно в эту ночь не спал, и Пьетро взяла злость. 

\- Да, - отрезал он. 

\- При всех? - уточнил Реми, взглядом обводя Дугласа, Опасность и Варлока. 

\- Да, ЛеБо, при всех, - кивнул спидстер, не сводя тяжёлого взгляда с мужчины. Он явно чего-то ждал. Ну, а ждать Пьетро не любил. 

\- В таком случае... - Реми поднялся с места, отодвигая стул в сторону. - Я не стану об этом разговаривать. 

Это означало только одно. Он все ещё с ней спит. 

Несколько секунд Пьетро думал проследовать за Реми, но потом подумал, что этого делать не стоит. Слишком хорошее это утро. Вернее, было, до тех пор, пока Креол не отказался говорить. 

Лорна села за стол, сложив руки на столешнице, и спросила: 

\- Тебе этот так важно, Пьетро? 

Он глянул на неё. 

\- Более чем, - кивнул спидстер, затем резко покачал головой, сжимая волосы. - Давай не будем об этом. 

Лорна пожала плечами, но после нахмурилась, явно о чем-то подозревая. 

Конечно, для Пьетро этот разговор был важным. Нет, это было важнее всего остального. Но данный период его жизни. Но разговор с Реми все никак не клеился. И даже сейчас, на миссии, он не мог перехватить взгляд Креола, чтобы завести с ним разговор. 

Шпионство точно не было его коньком. Сидеть и выжидать он совершенно точно не умел, отчего начинал нервничать. А если шпионство предполагало ещё и многочасовое сидение в какой-нибудь будке, то это становилось настоящим адом. 

\- Мы можем сказать Лорне, что они сбежали и ничего важного не говорили? - мученически прошептал Пьетро, не зная уже, как ему удобнее усесться в этом тесном "ящике". 

\- Нет, не можете, потому что я вас прекрасно слышу, - отозвалась мини-гарнитура голосом Поларис. Пьетро тихо выругался, прислонившись затылком к стене. Почему именно сейчас и почему именно он должен сидеть в этой будке с Реми? Почему не Доуг или Варлок? 

Почему это происходит именно сейчас, когда они не в лучших отношениях уже две недели? 

Пьетро шумно выдохнул, прикрывая глаза. Затем он протянул руку в сторону наугад, натыкаясь на локоть Реми. Мгновение он сомневался, а затем крепко сжал куртку Креола и потянул на себя. Реми зашипел ругательства, чуть обернувшись к нему, но вскоре стих, понимая, что спидстеру явно нехорошо. 

\- Хэй, ты как? - прошептал он, подсаживаясь ближе к Пьетро и касаясь кончиками пальцев его щеки. Подумав, он стянул с него капюшон униформы и провёл ладонью по седым волосам. 

\- Все в порядке? 

\- Да, более чем, - кивнул Пьетро, тяжело сглатывая. - Просто надоело здесь сидеть. Ненавижу...ожидать, - он поморщился. В этой будке определённо душно и нечем дышать. А ещё эта темнота слово давила. Спидстер оттянул в сторону ворот униформы, глубоко вдыхая. Реми не смог не заметить этого жеста, ведь он находился достаточно близко, чтобы видеть это. 

\- Ты... У тебя клаустрофобия? - неуверенно, но со смешком спросил Креол. Кажется, ему действительно весело. Пьетро ударил его кулаком в плечо. Но удар вышел слабым. 

\- Не нести чушь, я в порядке, - раздраженно отозвался он и попытался подняться, но Реми дернул его за руку вниз. 

\- Сиди здесь, - быстро проговорил он, поднимаясь на ноги, - а я сгоняю посмотрю, чем они заняты. 

\- Ты не сможешь быть... Незаметным, - спидстер снова попытался подняться, но на этот раз ему это удалось. - Пойти лучше мне. 

\- Тебе? - скептически хмыкнул Реми. - Да ты еле на ногах стоишь, так что не рыпайся и не порывайся, герой, - последнее слово явно было лишним, да и сказано оно было явно с целью подколоть. 

Не успел Реми и озвучить свои последующие мысли, как оказался в гостиной жилого отсека компании Сервал, Пьетро рухнул на колени рядом. 

\- В таком случае, не пойдёт никто, - прошептал он, жмурясь и тяжело дыша. Всё-таки замкнутое пространство плохо влияет на него. Реми хотел было прокомментировать это, как его мини-гарнитура разразилась криком Лорны, которая была зла. 

\- Какого черта вас там нет? Что случилось? Почему вы отступили? 

\- Отправь туда других, - устало отозвался Реми, отключаясь. Он глянул вниз на спидстера и ухмыльнулся. Пусть только попробует сказать, что ему не нужно помощь. 

Креол поднял Пьетро на руки и отнес его в комнату, отмечая, что спидстер отключился по дороге. Тем и лучше. 

Спустя несколько часов, когда миссия была завершена (стараниями Дугласа и Опасности), Лорна вовсю отчитывала Реми в гостиной, ничуть не позаботившись справиться о состоянии своего сводного брата. Впрочем, Реми не спешил говорить почему они покинули то здание. 

\- Вы оба рехнулись, когда решили, что можете вот так просто уходить с миссии? - Лорна сложила руки на груди, опасливо нависая над Реми, который расположился на диване. Дуглас и Опасность ужинали в кухне, изредка поглядывая на то, что творилось в гостиной. 

\- Просто... Неожиданно выяснилось, что мы не можем продолжать нашу миссию, - пожал плечами Креол, отводя взгляд. 

\- Почему? - все не унималась Лорна, хотя, выглядела уже куда спокойнее, чем это было сначала их разговора. - Какие веские могут быть причины не продолжать миссию? 

\- У Пьетро клаустрофобия. 

\- Что? - она даже глянула в сторону кухни, словно выискивая поддержки у Дугласа или Опасности, словно хотела убедиться, что они тоже это только что слышали. - Э-это правда? - Лорна села рядом с Реми на диван. 

\- Более чем. Он сам меня сюда притащил. Я бы продолжил миссию один, но он посчитал, что это никто из нас не сможет сделать, - он снова пожал плечами и поднялся на ноги. - Пойду проведаю его. 

Лорна только кивнула задумчиво. 

Войдя в комнату Пьетро, Реми отметил, что тот не спит, а просто сидит на своей кровати. 

\- Как дела? - Реми закрыл за собой дверь и прошёл к кровати, усаживаясь с краю. 

\- Не хочу ничего говорить, - мрачно отозвался Пьетро, смотря в сторону. Его руки нервно подергивали одеяло. 

\- Ну, во всяком случае, я был прав. У тебя клаустрофобия, - Реми так светился от своей гениальности, впрочем, Пьетро этого не оценил. 

\- Ты не помог мне, - также мрачно заметил спидстер. 

\- А должен был? - удивился Креол, и Пьетро разозлился. 

\- Я бы не хватался за тебя, если бы мне не было плохо! И да, ты должен был мне помочь. Как товарищу по команде, не говоря уже о том, что мы встречаемся. Да, я надеюсь, что мы все ещё встречаемся, ЛеБо! - Пьетро шумно выдохнул, прикрывая глаза. Он не сказал многого, что хотел, но этого было достаточно. Для начала. 

Реми долго молчал, затем он произнёс: 

\- Я не думал, что тебе нужно помощь...в этом. 

\- Представь себе, я _все ещё_ жду помощи от своего парня, - Пьетро снова упомянул об их отношениях. Уже во второй раз, и это что-то ведь должно было значить. Но, кажется, Реми не понимал, или делал это нарочно. 

\- Чего ты хочешь от меня сейчас? - устало выдохнул он, протягивая руку и касаясь тыльной стороны ладони спидстера, поглаживая. 

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты ответил мне, - тихо отозвался Пьетро, все ещё не смотря на него. 

\- Я слушаю. 

\- Ты все ещё спишь с ней? 

Казалось, напряжение повисло в воздухе, и очень явно ощущалось обоими. Реми отнял руку и поднялся на ноги. Кажется, он снова уйдёт от этого разговора. Так он и поступил, направляясь к двери. 

Пьетро вскочил с места, запер дверь и снова вернулся в кровать. 

\- Ты ответишь, потому что это важно мне, - с нажимом проговорил спидстер. Он в любом случае не даст ЛеБо сбежать. Не сейчас. 

Реми снова сел на кровать, уставился на Пьетро. 

\- Ты хочешь услышать, что я все ещё сплю с ней? - спокойно спросил он, даже слишком, будто говорил о чертовой погоде. 

\- У нас разве свободные отношения? - Пьетро не был уверен, что их вообще связывают какие-либо отношения. Сейчас. 

\- А разве нет? - парировал Креол, и спидстер замер. Нет, на такое он того не подписывался. 

\- Я думал, что нет, - пожал плечами он. 

\- Тогда что ты хочешь услышать, Пьетро? Какую правду? - Реми ещё и предлагал выбрать правду. Смешно, потому спидстер и усмехнулся, правда, вышло как-то криво. Он сжал пальцами одеяло и уставился на Реми. 

\- Мы _все ещё_ встречаемся? - на этом его вопросы исчерпали себя. Если ЛеБо сейчас ответит, то он не станет задавать больше вопросов. Никаких, потому что все станет ясно. 

\- Тебе решать, - неожиданно ответил Реми, пожав плечами. - Ты ведь все слышал тогда. 

И Пьетро улыбнулся неуверенно. 

\- Тогда почему бы тебе не уйти отсюда по собственному желанию? Мистер Сноу будет только рад, но и его жена отстанет от тебя... 

\- Анджела, - перебил его Реми. 

\- Что, прости? 

\- Ее имя Анджела. 

Пьетро медленно кивнул - будто бы эта новость обрадовала бы его. 

\- Я не могу уйти из Икс-фактор, - начал Реми, поджав губы. 

\- Почему же? - если все так, то Пьетро запутался напрочь. Реми здесь ничто не держит, его сюда привела Лорна, он пришёл сюда из интереса и вообще работал с неохотой. 

\- Потому что я не могу оставить тебя одного, - прошептал он, подаваясь вперёд и целуя Пьетро.


End file.
